


Bienaventuranza

by Iridiscencia



Series: Reliquia [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Other, reverse au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Había muchas cosas con las que Ezra estaba lidiando esa noche de agosto, una de ellas era el verle sonreír.(AU en donde Crowley es un ángel y Aziraphale un demonio)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Reliquia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512515
Kudos: 1





	Bienaventuranza

**Author's Note:**

> Primer capítulo en donde narro otra parte de esta serie AU Reverse.

Había muchas cosas con las que Ezra estaba lidiando esa noche de agosto. La primera era desagradable y por ello se había desviado hacia aquel pub para beber algo mientras sostenía esa canasta con una de sus manos. Por nada del mundo podía soltarla.

La segunda cosa con la que estaba teniendo conflicto era algo que no había pensado encontrarse. Era como si el destino le estuviese diciendo el error que había cometido al desviarse de su camino.

Aunque si era sincero esa sorpresa no le desagradaba pero era lo más agridulce que había experimentado en mucho tiempo pues por una parte se sintió feliz por aquello pero, al mismo tiempo, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. ¿Por qué le desagradaría ver al ángel Abiel brillar de aquella forma? Era una de sus cosas favoritas en todo el universo, siempre le fascinaba ver el aura dorada del pelirrojo, como resaltaba entre todos y significaba que el ángel estaba irradiando felicidad.

Se veía realmente glorioso, destellante, magnético…

Pero para el demonio era una tortura verle así pues no era él quien estaba provocando aquellas sensaciones en Abiel, eran las personas que le estaban rodeando en ese momento las que le estaban haciendo reír así.

¿Los humanos sabrían lo bienaventurados que eran al provocar la sonrisa de un ángel?

Él quería estar cerca de Abiel, ir corriendo hacía donde estaba y llevárselo de ahí para que nadie más le viera de esa forma, quería ser el motivo de esa felicidad y de muchas cosas más pero no hizo nada más que permanecer de pie observándole desde la entrada. 

De pronto le vio brillar más y se dio cuenta que el ángel le estaba mirando, sonriéndole y parecía que tenía intensiones de ponerse de pie.

Ezra negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar antes de que Abiel se pusiera de pie.

De verdad quería verle y estar en el mismo espacio con él pero las cosas eran mucho más complicadas de lo que parecían. Aún no era tiempo para que pudiera cumplirle aquella promesa que le había hecho años atrás, ese juramento de poder estar juntos por la eternidad o hasta donde se les permitiera.

Pero faltaba poco.

El demonio subió a su motocicleta Vincent Comet Shadow, asegurando la canasta y emprendiendo la marcha hacia el lugar en donde debería estar, aunque realmente no quería ir porqué quizá se libraría de aquella misión que por años había tomado tanto planear, pero también representaba una cosa que daría inicio a muchas complicaciones más.

Realmente no sabía que hacer.

Llegó a su destino y se detuvo frente a la puerta buscando alguna alternativa para detener aquello pero ninguna le parecía coherente. 

“Es fruto de tu propio trabajo, debes sentirte orgulloso” Le había dicho el duque Hastur cuando se reunieron horas atrás en el cementerio.

No lo estaba, mucho menos ahora que sabía que se acercaba el fin del mundo. 

Y es que si siglos atrás alguien le hubiese preguntado a Ezra que opinaba sobre el Armagedón estaba seguro que habría respondido algo así como “Es completamente necesario” y es que veía ese evento tan distante que no le parecía algo de lo que preocuparse, mucho menos pensar en qué postura tomar ante dicho suceso. Pero en ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro.

Pues una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente el estar completamente involucrado en ello, ya que aunque sabía que el día llegaría nunca le había pasado por la mente que sería algo tan agobiante; pero el gran día, o noche, había llegado, el principio del fin, el momento para el que su existencia cobraría sentido en un plan del que había escuchado desde el principio de los tiempos.

No era que sintiera pena por los humanos, a él le desagradaban y de alguna forma sentía que merecían lo que fuese a ocurrir, pero había forjado algo ahí en la Tierra, algo sagrado y precioso para él que tan solo pensar en perder le dolía. Y esa promesa era tan importante que la idea de traicionar a todos le parecía tentadora.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Se dijo a sí mismo y dio tres pasos al frente, estaba decidido.

O quizá no, porque se detuvo antes de atravesar la reja de aquel convento.

No podía hacerlo, no podía entregar la llave del fin del mundo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su motocicleta. Lo que vio al llegar le causo mucho sentimientos.

—¡Hey! Ezra —El ángel Abiel estaba recargado sobre el vehículo, muy sonriente, iluminando un poco el lugar con sus destellos dorados. —Me da mucha felicidad verte.   
—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —Ezra le preguntó intentando controlar el impulso acercarse a él. —¿No estabas en el pub?   
—Sí, pero te vi con esa canasta y debía asegurarme de que no cometieras una barbaridad.  
—¿Qué?

El brillo de Abiel se apagó.

—No puedo decirte más en este momento. —Abiel le dijo muy bajito, como si no quisiera que alguien le escuchara. —Pero, amor mío, no puedes retrasar el fin del mundo.

Ezra quería objetar pero por la forma en la que el ángel le observaba algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.   
—¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó Ezra al ángel.

Pero este no respondió.

—¿Por qué no? —El demonio volvió a preguntar pero esta vez mirando al suelo. 

Y no hubo respuesta.

—¿Por qué no? 

Ezra se encontró gritando al cielo, algo que nunca había hecho. 


End file.
